Entre Bastidores
by CrissB
Summary: Pasaron 8 años desde la traición de Sasuke ¿Que hará Sakura al enterarse que debe entablar una alianza con el ex-compañero de equipo y el ser que ahora pertenece a Akatsuki?...Pero, ¿ella aun lo amara? o el orgullo de ser la nueva Hokage podrá dominarla
1. Chapter 1

**"ENTRE BASTIDORES"**

Resumen: El amor no desaparece, sa-ku-ra- susurro en mi oído.  
El maldito era tan descarado.  
-sigue en tu mundo de fantasías- respondí.  
-si, en un mundo donde tu eres la princesa y yo el plebeyo enamorado- dijo sensualmente.  
¡Como lo detestaba!  
-solo somos "aliados". Los aliados no conviven amorosamente, tra-i-dor- espete.  
Suspiró.  
Era endemoniadamente hermoso, como un dios. Lo juro.  
Mierda.  
Me observo con una ceja levantada, yo bufé. Debía apartarlo de mi camino, fuera como fuera.  
-hablamos cuando todo termine. Claro, si hay victoria.- finalice en voz baja.  
Tomé mi capa y salí en dirección desconocida para el, lejos de él y de su maldito aroma.  
Nada cambiaría, nunca.  
El es un traidor, el líder de akatsuki y yo la 8° Hokage.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este disturbio es solo mío

**Capítulo Uno:  
**"Noticias"

-¿Pero que demonios?- pregunté en gritos.

Tenía a mi ex compañero de equipo sujetado por el cuello. Eso me valía gorro, solo quería una maldita explicación, para el hecho de que 20 ninjas desconocidos, hubieran intentado matarme sin motivo alguno y estaba segura de que Sai y Naruto tenían la respuesta a mis dudas.

-si me sueltas, prometo contártelo- dijo el ninja sonrisita entre jadeos.

Le liberé del agarre, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio.

- Sakura-chan- intervino por primera vez mi mejor amigo, Naruto.

Naruto se veía... raro. Tenía los ojos apagados y no mostraba esa sonrisa característica suya en el rostro.

Respiré hondo.

La intriga me estaba matando.

-Esos ninjas- inició Sai- eran enemigos de Konoha y te querían asesinar, por que eres la kunoichi más fuerte que existe y eres un peligro para ellos.

-hay otras- respondí- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Primero que nada, por que aún formas parte de la aldea, así lleves años fuera.

Resoplé.

Volvía a recordarlo todo, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Luego de que la aldea hubiese sido casi destruida por Nagato y Konan, yo había huido de Konoha. Deje mi aldea natal, exactamente, cuando Danzou fue nombrado Hokage; mi maestra estaba en coma y él en un alto cargo, no había nadie que me defendería si ese viejo lograba ponerme una mano encima, sabía que iría tras de mí, por mis dones adquiridos como ninja medico y por mi técnica recién descubierta.

Tomé mi maleta y me fui de Konoha, teniendo por excusa mi entrenamiento con una persona capacitada. El consejo me dio permiso, como no.

-continúa- dije.

-Segundo, no hay otras, todas están muertas. Las asesinaron.

Esto no me lo esperaba, pero mis ex compañeros de equipo me ayudaron, en cierto grado. Si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo, esos ninjas me hubieran causado ciertas molestias. Eran fuertes, muy fuertes.

Asesinado, esa palabra seguía resonando en mi cabeza. Era como si todo fuera un complot.

-Todo esta perdido- susurro una voz.

¿Naruto?

No podía creerlo.

-Son ninjas de otro continente. Han atacado a el resto de aldeas ninjas, solo quedan cenizas.

Mis amigos, pensé. En estos años había hecho muchos amigos en los lugares por los cuales había pasado. Gente buena y encantadora.

Apreté los puños. Los mataría, fuesen quien fuera.

-Nos enteramos esto, por la Aldea de la Arena- continuó- Los "busquenses", como se hacen llamar, arrasan el lugar a donde van, por eso no había testigos de sus actos. Gaara-sama, mandó a todos los civiles de su aldea a Konoha, estos fueron escoltados por varios shinobis, ellos nos narraron todo.

Son un gran número. Nos han pedido rendirnos, y si lo hacemos, no habrá muertes innecesarias.

-¿están idiotas?- pregunte, alzando de nuevo a Sai por el cuello-¿Cómo van a hacer eso?

-Gaara, él nos entregó a sus civiles, a su gente y se sacrificó por ellos. Debemos protegerlos- dijo Naruto.

-si el los mando, lo hizo por que buscaba que los defendiéramos. ¡No entiendes!

-son muy fuertes, Sakura-chan. Es una batalla perdida, solo lograremos que gente inocente muera. Como todos los demás. Muchos pueblos del País del Fuego han sido borrados del mapa.

Todos... eso quiere decir...

-sasuke- dije en susurros.

El hecho de que hubiera muerto no me alegraba mucho, yo lo mataría con mis propias manos, el traidor merecía morir lentamente y con el mayor dolor posible. El ultimo rostro que el vería sería el mío.

-no creo que el este muerto, Sakura-chan. El teme es fuerte- respondió Naruto, aún seguía doliéndole la traición de su mejor amigo, de su casi hermano.

Maldito traidor. Le haría pagar el daño que le causo a Naruto.

-tercero- hablo Sai- el consejo quiere hablar contigo. Hay una proposición que quieren hacerte.

Maldito consejo.

-cuarto- dijo Naruto- venimos a pedirte, vengo a pedirte, que vuelvas con nosotros Sakura-chan.

Note el dolor en su rostro, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Naruto es el actual Hokage, Sakura.

Esa era una buena noticia entre tanto alboroto.

-¿Cuánto hokages hay?- pregunte.

Maldito Danzou.

-solo uno- respondió Sai.

¿_Uno_? Y el vejete..._ Tsunade-sama._

-Danzou fue destituido. Le puso una trampa a Tsunade-sama, y ella...- se vió interrumpido.

-¿Qué le paso?- quise saber.

-ella murió, Sakura-chan. Fue asesinada por Akatsuki, esa fue la trampa.

Caí al piso de rodillas.

Tsunade-sama había muerto, la mujer que me había protegido y enseñado tantas cosas ya no existía. Ya no estaría conmigo. Ahora ya no me regañaría, pero, ella era como mi madre.

Mi mentora había sido asesinada.

Malditos Akatsuki. Los mataría, uno por uno, con mis propias manos.

Así me costará la vida, pero antes, tenía que volver a verlo. Mi subconsciente me lo reclamaba.

Volvería.

Por todo....

Maldito corazón y maldito odio.

* * *

_N. de la A._

Hi, yo de nuevo!!!

_Este es un nuevo proyecto, algo que vino de un puff y quedó plasmado en un papel. Estoy muy emocionada :jaja:_

_En el resumen ya se menciona de lo que tratará el rollo, solo disfrutenlo y dejenme comens xD. Les prometo que la conti estara lista lo más ponto que pueda :D y creo que va a aburrir un poquitin._

_PD. Visiten mis otros fic :D_


	2. Incordio

"ENTRE BASTIDORES"

Resumen: El amor no desaparece, sa-ku-ra- susurro en mi oído.

El maldito era tan descarado.

-sigue en tu mundo de fantasías- respondí.

-si, en un mundo donde tu eres la princesa y yo el plebeyo enamorado- dijo sensualmente.

¡Como lo detestaba!

-solo somos "aliados". Los aliados no conviven amorosamente, tra-i-dor- espete.

Suspiró.

Era endemoniadamente hermoso, como un dios. Lo juro.

Mierda.

Me observo con una ceja levantada, yo bufé. Debía apartarlo de mi camino, fuera como fuera.

-hablamos cuando todo termine. Claro, si hay victoria.- finalice en voz baja.

Tomé mi capa y salí en dirección desconocida para el, lejos de él y de su maldito aroma.

Nada cambiaría, nunca.

El es un traidor, el líder de akatsuki y yo la 8° Hokage.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este disturbio es solo mío.

---O---

Capítulo Dos:

_"incordio"_

-Llegamos, Sakura-chan.

Luego de dos días corriendo como posesos, no, mejor como energúmenos, por que yo sentía que el diablo entraba en mí, cuando Sai mencionaba a Danzou, al consejo y a la guerra que se avecinaba.

La 3° Guerra ninja.

Y yo estaba viva para verlo.

Jodida suerte la mía.

Konoha estaba tal y como yo la recordaba, siempre tan acogedora y encantadora; nunca debí haberme marchado.

Al entrar a la aldea, los centinelas o mejor dicho, la gente que no tenía nada bueno que hacer, pidieron a Naruto y a Sai algunas descripciones y que les aseguran que yo era de fiar.

No llevaba banda. La deje en mi casa, al momento de, prácticamente huir. Los chavales, amigos míos, por que acéptemelos, Sai era mi amigo, siempre y cuando no sonriera como idiota o no mencionara las palabras mágicas: Danzou, consejo, guerra y Sasuke.

-¿quieres que vallamos primero a la torre o prefieres comer algo?- me preguntó Naruto.

Claro, era Hokage y podía hacer y deshacer cuanto el quería, también, ignorar el protocolo.

-prefiero ir a casa. Quiero darme un baño, ¿puedo?

-por su puesto, Sakura-chan.

-gracias. ¿Nos vemos en la Torre Hokage en una hora?- pregunté a mis acompañantes.

-en una hora- afirmaron, ambos a la vez.

Conocía de memoria el camino a mi casa, como no, si había recorrido esos lugares desde que era una niña de 8 años.

Mientras caminaba los recuerdos volvían a mí. La vez en que inicié mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, el momento en que Naruto volvió luego de la pelea con Pain, cuando me entere que Sasuke pertenecía a Akatsuki y le pedí a Shikamaru que no le matara y cuando deje la aldea, antes de la reunión de los Kages.

¿En que momento el amor obsesivo que sentía hacia sasuke, se convirtió en odio? Aún no lo sé, por que eso no ocurrió ni cuando me enteré que había traicionado a toda la aldea, uniéndose a los bastardos de Akatsuki.

Decía dejar de pensar en ello. Yo ya no era la niña de 12, ni la adolescente de 16 enamorada hasta médula; ahora era una mujer de 20, que tenía que defender a su aldea sobre todas las cosas, creo que eso aumento el odio hacia él, el saber que no estaba aquí para luchar. Pero como iba a hacerlo, si era un desgraciado que intento matarnos.

-¡sakura!- gritó mi madre, en el momento que abrió la puerta y me vio en el umbral de la casa.

-hola, mamá- susurré, correspondiendo al abrazo que me daba.

-pero... yo pense... que tu...- las lagrimas no le dejaban continuar.

-pues, volví, y voy a quedarme cuanto pueda.

Hablé con mi madre solo unos momentos, convenciéndola de que a mi regreso, hablaría con ella. Mi habitación lucía tal y como la recordaba. Tome un baño y me cambie de atuendo por algo más liviano y limpio.

-mamá, ¿sabes donde esta enterrada Tsunade-sama?- pregunté.

Mi madre solo me miró apenada, asintió y me contestó.

-¿la querías?

-tanto como a ti. No te ofendas.

Llegué al destino que me indicaron en unos momentos, solo había una tumba y deje las flores que le había comprado en la tienda de Ino, ¡gracias a Dios que la cerda no estaba!

"muerta en combate", decía en su tumba. Quizá ese también sería mi destino.

-Lo lamento- susurré- lamento aun más no haber estado con usted.

Me puse de pie y me encamine a la Torre.

Suspiré.

Esto no me daba buena espina.

-Sakura-chan- me saludo Naruto, cuando entré a la sala y lo ví sentado, junto a él estaban Sai y los ancianos del consejo, ¡estaban idénticos a como los ví la última vez!

-Buenos días- musite con asco. Debía mostrar un poco de respeto.

-queríamos hablar contigo, Sakura-san- dijo con voz apagada el viejo- sabemos que no te agrada mucho estar aquí.- los ojos de los ancianos me examinaban cuidadosamente pero parecían firmes a pesar de la edad que ellos tenían.

Ahora era brujo el anciano decrépito.

-queremos hacerte una propuesta, que esperamos, aceptes- continuó la inmortal número dos.

Tambores de suspenso. Era mucho suspenso, aún más, por la cara de mi mejor amigo.

-te ofrecemos el puesto de Hokage.

Creo que se me calló la mandíbula en ese momento.

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó Naruto. Él si estaba enterado de todo, junto a Sai, que me regalo una de sus tan falsas sonrisas.

Lo pensé en unos momentos; Primero, tendría que cargas con una aldea en plena guerra. Segundo, si algo malo pasara, no me lo perdonaría. Tercera, no me lo creía. Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde la muerte de Tsunade-sensei, pero por lo que yo conocía sobre la administración de aldeas ninja, el remplazo de un Hokage significaba estabilidad interna y por consiguiente también estabilidad interna.

Mire a mi mejor amigo y este me sonrió de tal manera que yo no dude. Naruto no dejaría que me hicieran una oferta si esta fue negativa o perjudicial para mí. Pero ¿Por qué yo?

¿Qué pasaría si fallara? Si empeoraría las cosas; respira Sakura, 1,2,3. Inhala, exhala.

Veámoslo desde el lado bueno. Evitaría la guerra, y si no, pelearía hasta el fin.

-acepto- respondí.

Haría algo bueno, buscaría a Danzou, en la cárcel en la que este y lo haría puré. Lo mismo haría con Sasuke.

-eso es bueno, Sakura-san. Eres el mejor reemplazo de Tsunade- me dijo el consejero. Eso nadie lo dudaba. Yo era tan parecida a Tsunade-sama en muchos aspectos, en aquellos que no se observan a simple vista, más allá de los jutsu o el carácter a perros, que Sai decía yo poseía.

Yo había consagrado los últimos años de mi vida a perfeccionar mis jutsus; ahora era una kunoichi tan capaz como lo fue mi mentora.

-Tsunade-sama- corregí- y voy a matar a Danzou- espeté.

-lo harás si todo termina bien. Y para ello, debes buscar aliados.

-¿aliados?- preguntó Naruto. Su rostro moreno parecía no entender nada y a la vez parecía que iba a matar a los del consejo. Al parecer mi mejor amigo no estaba enterado de muchas cosas; y eso que era Hokage.

-si, y ya encontramos al indicado- contestó el inmortal numero 1.

-y, ¿Cuál es?- pregunté, ya que todas las aleas habían sido destruidas. No habían muchos candidatos a se aliados de La Hoja en estos momentos.

Los tambores volvieron a sonar, en mi mente, claro.

-Akatsuki.

Pude ver como Naruto se ponía de pie en un salto y mirara incrédulo a los consejeros.

-¿Qué!- grité.

Todo ya estaba dicho.

Yo soy la 8° Hokage y tendría que hablar con Akatsuki.

Vería a Sasuke.

Maldición, no esta preparada para este momento. No cuando se ofrecía una tregua y mi alma aun no perdonaba la traición de impío ser que nos abandono. La cabeza me daba vueltas y los ancianos de la habitación me miraban perspicazmente y parecía que no podía negarme a esto. Ellos habían trazado muy bien el plan.

Estaba condenada a ser desdichada.

_Muy desdichada._

_

* * *

_

N. de la A.

_ACLARACIONES: Todos, si, todos, los chicos que en Naruto Shippuden tienen 16, ahora tienen 20, han pasado cuatro años de espera. Tsunade ha muerto y Danzou esta que se refunde en una prisión de alto control ninja._

_La historia empieza, luego de que Naruto y Sakura le pidieran a Shikamaru que no mate a Sasuke, osea en los capítulos actuales del manga, o por lo menos en los que yo me he quedado._

_Saludos y gracias por sus cometarios._


	3. Caminos

"ENTRE BASTIDORES"

Resumen: El amor no desaparece, sa-ku-ra- susurro en mi oído.  
El maldito era tan descarado.  
-sigue en tu mundo de fantasías- respondí.  
-si, en un mundo donde tu eres la princesa y yo el plebeyo enamorado- dijo sensualmente.  
¡Como lo detestaba!  
-solo somos "aliados". Los aliados no conviven amorosamente, tra-i-dor- espete.  
Suspiró.  
Era endemoniadamente hermoso, como un dios. Lo juro.  
Mierda.  
Me observo con una ceja levantada, yo bufé. Debía apartarlo de mi camino, fuera como fuera.  
-hablamos cuando todo termine. Claro, si hay victoria.- finalice en voz baja.  
Tomé mi capa y salí en dirección desconocida para el, lejos de él y de su maldito aroma.  
Nada cambiaría, nunca.  
El es un traidor, el líder de akatsuki y yo la 8° Hokage.

Pareja: sasusaku

**Advertencia:** Falta de inspiración racional.

**Disclaimer/Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo Tres:  
_"Caminos"_

Las puertas de la aldea nos esperaban. Emitían un mensaje muy perceptible y difícil de ignorar: "avanza". Y era eso lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Sai y yo iremos delante- ordené a mi equipo.

-hai- respondieron los mencionados.

-Yamato, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten y Chouji- los mencionados asintieron- ustedes, irán detrás. Mantengan una distancia prudente. Recuerden, ustedes son nuestra guardia personal. No vamos a luchar.

Todos estaban al tanto de lo que concernía esta misión, Naruto y yo se los habíamos explicado, cuando el consejo recomendó un grupo que nos acompañase.

La misión era clara. Iríamos a la guarida de Akatsuki, a entablar una "conversación" pacifica con ellos. No estaba segura de nada, las tripas del estomago me dolían de solo imaginar ese encuentro. Era muy difícil para mí, de eso no había duda.

Corrimos, atravesamos las inmensas puertas de entrada-salida de Konoha, donde nadie nos observaba. Divisé a algunos aldeanos de la arena, que estaban a una gran distancia nuestra. Cuando mis pies tocaron la primera rama supe que ya no podía detenerme.

El chakra empezó afluir por mis conductos y supe, en ese momento, que adoraba ser una kunoichi, pero no ser Hokage, eso significaba una enorme responsabilidad. En este momento, doce almas seguirían nuestras órdenes, las de Naruto y mías. Si algo salía mal, si era una maldita trampa.

Aceleré el ritmo, no quería romper la fila de alineamiento. Quizá este acuerdo si se consumiera y los ancianos decrépitos tuvieran razón, pero, aun estaba la duda de que esos renegados fueran sinceros y tuvieran honor. Esto era más que desesperante, era frustrante; por mí, pelearía sola, antes de recurrir a los malditos traidores, pero si eso traía por lo menos una pequeña señal de esperanza para la aldea que yo tanto quería, correría el riesgo, así como los ninjas que me acompañaban.

Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una verdadera batalla, me había centrado solo en entrenar para poder controlar a la perfección mi chakra y usarlo en el jutsu médico. Mi control era excelente, el vejete de Danzou pensaba que algo extraordinario había en ello. El maldito no se equivocó. Tsunade-sama me contó que yo descendía de un clan muy antiguo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que los Haruno fuéramos, por lo menos, conocidos. Y poseían un jutsu que aparecía cada medio siglo.

Pero al parecer ese jutsu, volvió a saltarse medio siglo más, por que yo no lo poseía, y según las fechas de Tsunade-sama, que eran muy específicas, yo era la heredera del hielo, la única heredera del clan Haruno. Empiezo a creer que esos son solo cuentos.

-Sakura- llamó una voz grave a mi costado- si sigues corriendo de esa manera, dejarás al 7° Hokage y al resto, muy atrás tuyo.

Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, iba muy deprisa, tanto que no se como se las arregló para seguir mi ritmo. Por momentos olvidaba que mandar chakra a mis pies me hacía correr más deprisa. Tenía que controlarme.

-Lo lamento, kakashi-sensei- contesté, regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas a mi ex mentor.

-Sakura-chan, eres muy rápida, dattebayo.

Sonreí, estaba en casa y lo que es aún mejor, si eso puede ser posible, estaba con mis verdaderos amigos.

-y tu eres mucho mejor de lo que me imagine, Naruto.

-te has dado cuenta de algo, Sakura- eso no me preció una pregunta, pero Kakashi-sensei era así. Ladee la cabeza en señal de negación- el equipo siete esta casi completo.

Tragué saliva ante esas palabras. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí en pleno invierno. El equipo siete, eso jamás volvería a ser, ya que uno de nuestros miembros, era un maldito traidor.

Miré a Naruto, que agachaba la cabeza con una mirada triste. Me pregunté si el no se había dado por vencido sobre encontrar a Sasuke y que este era su lugar en el cual podía volver.

-algún día todo volverá a ser lo mismo- traducción: mi amigo seguía siendo el mismo, aquel que perdonaría a su peor enemigo, aunque este no lo quisiera cerca- traeremos a Sasuke-teme de vuela.

Suspiré. Adoraba a aquel rubio hiperactivo, no miento.

Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar soltar un sollozo, la verdad era, que aun, todo este asunto me ponía débil, como aquella chiquilla de 12 años que le hizo jurar a su pesado compañero de equipo, que traería de vuelta al impío que nunca los quiso, como ellos a él.

No volvimos a hablar, no quería volver a sacar el tema al aire. Pasaron así dos horas más, pero esta vez, midiendo mi velocidad.

Noté, de un momento a otro, como Naruto se separó de mi lado. Volví la vista hacia él, cautelosamente. Se dirigía hacia la guardia de primera fila, o sea, hacía nuestro grupo. Hinata le sonrió, después de todo eran novios, créamelo o no, Naruto se lo había pedido hace 2 años.

-no debiste haber venido, Hina-chan- oí que le decía. Tomó la mano de su novia y la acarició, sin dejar se correr- es muy peligroso.

Los ojos de mi mejor amigo se mostraban torturados; estaba triste. Le dolía que su amada estuviera en nuestra misión.

-no te dejaría, mucho menos en estos momentos, Naruto-kun.

El mencionado sonrió con frustración y entendí claramente el por qué. Naruto amaba a Hinata, la amaba con locura y no soportaría perderla, mucho menos ahora, que solo faltaban unos meses para su boda. Su historia, tal ves, tendría un final feliz, y el amor de la chica de doce años sería correspondido, al fin.

Hinata era positiva ante esta situación. Ella creía que todo esto se iba a solucionar, sabía que la guerra era inevitable si queríamos siendo libres. Ella conservaba la esperanza de que ganáramos, así el bando enemigo nos cuadruplicara en número.

Una fría brisa recorrió mi espalda al recordar los datos otorgados por los ANBU. Los ninjas enemigos no dejaban vivos en sus masacres. La aldea de la arena era una gran excepción, todo gracias a su kazekage, que había luchado hasta el fin por ellos.

Gaara, me recordé, obligándome a preguntarme si aún estaba con vida y una gran duda emergía de mí ser. ¿Haría yo lo mismo por mi aldea? ¿Naruto moriría por su gente? Para el último cuestionamiento no existía duda alguna. En la pelea con Nagato, demostró el gran amor que sentía hacia el resto, a sí no lo merecieran.

Hacía una linda pareja, tierna y dulce. Sería una enorme lástima que se vieran separados. Las guerras solo traen muertes y miserias.

Dolor.

Volví la mirada hacia el frente, dándole un poco más de privacidad a los amantes para que continuaran con su envidiable idilio. Kakashi-sensei dio el aviso de acampar y no me opuse ante esa orden. Llevábamos toda la mañana corriendo y la tarde amenazaba con desaparecer, de un momento a otro. El crepúsculo vespertino estaba en su esplendor, coloreando el cielo de un rojo indescriptible.

Acampamos en un claro, cerca de un río. Aun nos faltaban muchos kilómetros, o sea medio día más. Me iba a dar una hemorragia cerebral. Lo juro.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Sai, quizás fuera un estupido devora libros, pero como ya lo mencione, era mi amigo y mi expresión facial debería ser muy mala. Asentí con la cabeza- miénteme todo lo que quieras.

Sonreí y me abrasé a el. Ya no podía hacerlo con Naruto, el ahora era un chico comprometido, así que para mis momentos de déficit de cariño, me quedaba Sai.

-estoy preocupada,- me sinceré- ¿crees que llevé a la aldea a un estado catatónico, por nada? – le miré a los ojos.

-¿quieres que te sea sincero?- asentí- te ves horrible.

Mi codo quedó estampado en sus costillas. ¿Es que no podía tomarse nada en serio? Y yo que pensaba darle el puesto de danzou en la raíz, bueno, si aún no lo tenía.

-la marca quedará para toda tu vida- le dije, riéndome de él.

-mejor te dejo sola- Y se fue.

Parecía una malagradecida, la verdad era que cada una de mis células, en una porción, agradecía la presencia de todos, aún más cuando ellos fueron los que sugirieron el acompañamiento, o guardia, como yo lo llamaba.

Al principio solo partiríamos Naruto y yo, era una misión Hokage, pero el consejo opino que nos lleváramos a nuestro equipo con nosotros. Sai, kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei estaban de acuerdo, me sentí tranquila, eran muy buenos en lo que hacían. Pero, como no todo dura para siempre, más de uno quiso venir con nosotros. Recuerdo el pánico que sentí, cuando el equipo de Hinata entro por aquella repúgnate puerta y se ofreció a ser nuestra compañía, luego vino el equipo de Gai-sensei, acompañado por el de la cerda. Sin duda, las noticias en Konoha volaban como polvo.

El consejo acepto y yo en mi mente cree una nota que decía: "a tu regreso, mátalos". A ellos no les importaba nada más que sus pellejos arrugados. Ellos dijeron:"tienen que hacer lo mejor para la aldea Naruto y Sakura". Odiaba mi nombre cuando salía de sus bocas.

Fueron muchas emociones para un día. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. Necesitaba de todo el autocontrol que mi cuerpo pudiera emitir.

¿Qué sentiría al ver a mi ex compañero de equipo, vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas? Esperaba que el no estuviera en el lugar que buscábamos y teníamos entendido que era su guardia principal. Quedaba muy cerca de Konoha, demasiado.

Sabía que los Akatsuki viajaban en parejas. No tenía la más remota e insignificante idea de quien los lideraba, tampoco quienes lo integraban. De lo que estaba segura es que debían ser muy buenos. Eso era obvio, la sádica organización no aceptaba a cualquiera chaval que quisiera pintarse las uñas de púrpura. Sasuke era parte de ellos, tal vez, alguien más de Hebi o Taka, como demonios se hubiesen llamado. Según mis cálculos, Akatsuki contaba con solo tres de sus antiguos integrantes, el resto eran un una crías. De solo pensar que nada resultara como había planeado Shikamaru, me daba dolor de estómago y migraña.

* * *

Los pies me pesaban, como si cada uno pesara 50 Km. y sentía que me hundía en la tierra paso a paso. No por el cansancio, mas bien, por el estrés. Tragué una bocana de aire y conté hasta tres para serenarme. Nos encontrábamos a unos escasos metros de una enorme puerta de piedra, demasiado similar a la guarida en donde encontramos a Gaara.

-Sakura-chan y yo iremos delante- instruyó Naruto.

Sonreí a mi compañero de misión y mejor amigo. Nosotros éramos los elegidos, representábamos a la aldea no solo en esta alianza, si no también políticamente. Éramos los Hokages.

El consejo nos explico todo, pero yo no me tragaba su cuento. Según los inmortales, entiéndase, los vejetes, eran los mismos Akatsuki los que habían buscado una alianza con Konoha. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, todo me resulta muy absurdo, demasiado. No creo que ellos tengan algo más que perder, algo mayor a lo que nosotros perderíamos.

Unos ANBU de la aldea habían asegurado el perímetro horas antes ¡Gracias a Dios que no les pasó nada! Lo aceptó estaba siendo negativa. Está bien, demasiado.

Contábamos con el mejor equipo de rastreo de la aldea, ellos nos darían aviso ante una posible amenaza. Teníamos todo planeado, esto me recordaba al ajedrez y a mi negativa a aprenderlo.

-¿neji?- pregunte. Mi voz se escucho demasiada ronca para mi gusto.

-hay siete personas dentro. Todos están calmados y sus conductos de chakra no muestran actividad. Simplificando, no hay chacra en movimiento.

-Entremos- finalizó Naruto.

Acortamos la distancia que nos separaba de la enorme piedra, que usaban como puerta. Se abrió de inmediato, sin necesidad de que dijéramos o moviéramos algo.

El lugar olía a madera fresca y a algo que me recordaba muy familiar, no sabría explicar que era. Cruzamos el salón, sin invitación alguna y llegamos a una habitación, sin puerta, que se encontraba al final de todo el descampado.

Neji no se había equivocado, había siete personas en total, mis ojos no tuvieron tiempo de verlas uno a uno, pero vi lo esencial.

Cinco hombres y dos mujeres. Los hombres eran muy distintos unos de otros. Uno de ellos parecía una planta, otro un pez horroroso, el tercero se asemejaba al segundo, que identifique, era Kisame. El cuarto hombre tenía un semblante de aburrimiento, no pasaba los veinte tantos años. El quinto llamó mi atención, no mostraba el rostro, pero reconocí que era un hombre, por las manos, que si mostraba y la espalda amplia.

Suspiré. La razón de mi anterior crisis no estaba presente.

Miré rápidamente a las mujeres. Una era pelirroja con gafas, era atractiva, pero iba demasiado maquillada para mi gusto. La otra chica, más menuda, era apenas una adolescente, parecía más una muñeca de porcelana China, con las mejillas sonrosadas; era sin duda la más joven entre todos los presentes.

-somos los representantes de la aldea escondida entre las Hojas- hablo Naruto- recibimos una invitación por parte vuestra.

Los individuos portadores de capas negras no se inmutaron ante las palabras del rubio Hokage, parecían estar hechos de hielo, solo la pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente, ante lo cual, le fulmine con la mirada. Esa tipa no me daba buena espina.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, tal ves horas o milenios, el asunto era que no recibíamos respuesta alguna del otro bando, ni siquiera un "hola" o "estamos escuchándolos". Nada.

-¿acaso no van a contestar?- no pude evitarlo, las palabras salieron por si solas, yo no lo planeé, solo, salieron.

-tranquila Sakura-chan- susurró Naruto ante mi desliz- cálmate.

-hazle caso,- dijeron, por fin, al otro extremo. La voz provino de la persona que nos daba la espalda- no querrás meter en problemas al dobe ¿verdad? Sakura.

Esa voz. Maldita sea mi suerte, una y otra vez, maldita sea.

El hombre cuya identidad no había rebelado volvió el rostro hacia nosotros y mi mundo se vio detenido por una fuerza mayor e inevitable que aplastaba mi mente poco a poco. Él estaba frente a mí.

En ese corto momento, el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke se nos mostró completamente.

* * *

_N. de la A._

_AL fin. Mil y un disculpas por la gran tardanza, fue mucho, , lo acepto. Estaba baja de inspiración y más aún cuando me imaginaba que era Sakura xD._

_Este FF me encanta, por que puedo desahogarme y no escribo desde la perspectiva de un hombre, en este FF me desahogo._

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mí, me encanto, no se por que pero adoro este capítulo, sobre todo por que salió largo :D, cosa que nunca pasa._

_Un saludo a todos y mil gracias. Los quiero y consientanme con sus reviews. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios._


	4. Lazos

"ENTRE BASTIDORES"

Resumen: El amor no desaparece, sa-ku-ra- susurro en mi oído.  
El maldito era tan descarado.  
-sigue en tu mundo de fantasías- respondí.  
-si, en un mundo donde tu eres la princesa y yo el plebeyo enamorado- dijo sensualmente.  
¡Como lo detestaba!  
-solo somos "aliados". Los aliados no conviven amorosamente, tra-i-dor- espete.  
Suspiró.  
Era endemoniadamente hermoso, como un dios. Lo juro.  
Mierda.  
Me observo con una ceja levantada, yo bufé. Debía apartarlo de mi camino, fuera como fuera.  
-hablamos cuando todo termine. Claro, si hay victoria.- finalice en voz baja.  
Tomé mi capa y salí en dirección desconocida para el, lejos de él y de su maldito aroma.  
Nada cambiaría, nunca.  
El es un traidor, el líder de Akatsuki y yo la 8° Hokage.

Pareja: sasusaku

Advertencia: Falta de inspiración racional.

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este disturbio es solo mío.

---------------

Capitulo Cuatro:  
"Lazos"

Los ojos oscuros de sasuke se veían más negros que nunca. Ella ni siquiera los recordaba tan maliciosos, ni en sus peores pesadillas. El rostro del que parecía ser el líder de los ninjas renegados era tan blanco como la cal, sus facciones eran delicadas y poseía-aun-el rostro de un niño bonito, de 20 años. Los labios rosados de este, estaban curvados, formando una sonrisa arrogante. La mueca más asquerosa y encantadora que Sakura haya visto.

Los ninjas de Konoha miraban incrédulos a aquel traidor hombre, rodeado de sus secuaces. El rubio tenía el rostro sereno; él si se imagino ver a Sasuke vistiendo el traje negro con nubes rojas, es mas, siempre vio al pelinegro como la piedra angular de la organización. Pero la kunoichi de su costado aun no salía del asombro y continuaba contemplando los ojos oscuros del moreno.

Ella sabia que no estaba mentalmente preparada para este momento, pero, no podía evitar estar en el mismo lugar que el, respirar su mismo aire y sentir el rencor que le carcomía el alma. Observo su rostro altanero una vez más y volvió la vista hacia su colega Hokage, quien padecía rígido junto a ella. El rubio había deseado este momento más que nadie. Era su oportunidad para devolver a su mejor amigo al lugar del que nunca debió salir: Konoha.

Todos los ninja presentes continuabas mudos, observando el intercambio de miradas entre sus sempais.

La gran mayoría conocía la historia que había detrás de los rostros de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. Pero poco sabían de las lágrimas, los rencores, el orgullo y el dolor de la traición por parte del trío. Nadie sabía de buena tinta, lo que albergaba cada corazón. Solo ellos entendían todo y recordaban momento vividos.

Uno de ellos, añorando la amistad-compañerismo que hubo ente el "Equipo 7". Extrañaba los chillidos de Sakura al ver a Sasuke, los monosílabos por respuesta de este y la enorme sensación de satisfacción que sentía él al estar rodeado de sus primeros amigos. Sabía que nada podía ser como antes, y el rubio Hokage se lamentaba tanto de que fuera así. Sus amigos habían cambiado, desconocía hasta que punto, pero lo presentía.

Sasuke noto que Naruto no había reaccionado como el esperaba. Ni siquiera pronuncio su nombre como la última vez que lo vio, cuando era un chaval de 15 años, podrido por el odio, con un único deseo de venganza. Ahora era un hombre totalmente. El único Uchiha en el mundo. Madara no existía más. Tsunade y él se encargaron de eso. Aunque la victoria le costo la vida a la Hokage de La Hoja. Muerte de la cual le acusaban.

Al fin tenia a su equipo como quería y todo gracias a él. Tenía todo planeado. Volvería a su hogar y patearía el trasero de los ninjas enemigos, así como el de los concejales. Sasuke Uchiha no olvida nada.

-hablemos- dijo el pelinegro, ofreciendo a los lideres de la aldea, sentarse en las sillas vacías que estaban frente a él.

Los Hokages se miraron uno al otro y Naruto asintió a Sakura, quien lo miraba.

Repentinamente la pelirosa había perdido la seguridad que había estado forjando en los últimos días. Las piernas le habían temblado por un momento y había abierto la boca un poco, en señal de sorpresa. Ella solo esperaba que ninguno de los presentes se hubiera do cuenta, pero el moreno y su mejor amigo se habían percatado del hecho.

Caminaron hasta las sillas de madera, acortando de sobremanera la distancia que los separaba de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Avanzaron en silencio, haciendo caso omiso a la tensión que se había formado en aquel lugar.

Los shinobis de Konoha esperaban el más mínimo movimiento de amenaza por el grupo contrario para atacar. Tenían órdenes de sus Hokages de abandonar la situación en caso de complicación, mas no pensaban hacerlo. Cada ninja de Konoha jura lealtad a sus Hokages y abandonarlos cuando ellos lo requieren, seria una traición a su honra, por más orden que sea.

Hatake kakashi sonreía tras su mascara gris. Sus alumnos se habían convertido en grandes ninjas, uno mejor que el otro en lo que a madures se refiere, pero eran grandes ninjas, que se convertirían algún día en una leyenda mucho mas grande que él, que su padre, que los Hokages anteriores, que los Sannin Legendarios; sus pupilos evitarían la más grande infamia al mundo ninja que él conocía y por el cual había luchado, por el cual moriría. Ellos salvarían a Konoha- y no solo a ella- de la destrucción. Los mocosos de los cuales se había encargado, salvarían su trasero y el de muchos más. Todo dependía de lo que pasara ahora.

-afuera,- volvió a formular palabra Sasuke.

Como si hubieran estado esperando aquella orden los integrantes de Akatsuki- con excepción del pelinegro- abandonaron el salón. Uno por uno desfilo en medio de los aldeanos, abriéndose paso hasta el lugar cadente de madera, en donde se alinearon en forma horizontal y atravesaron la gran piedra que los separaba del exterior.

Sus rostros iban inexpresivos, solo el cara de pes, parecido al antiguo compañero de Itachi Uchiha, tenia una mueca divertida en el rostro. Después, el resto parecía tener el rostro esculpido en mármol.

-Kakashi-sensei,- exclamo Naruto, para sorpresa de todos. El mencionado asintió-te los encargo.

El antiguo anbu dio media vuelta y avanzo unos pasos. Al ver que nadie le seguía volteo el rostro y los miro.

-¿esperan una invitación?

El resto de los asistentes le siguieron sin preguntar al peliblanco. Solo uno volvió la mirada. Una pelinegra preocupada por su novio. Naruto no la miraba, tenia la vista fija en Sasuke. Devolvió la mirada hacia al frente y avanzo con el resto de sus camaradas hasta la gran piedra.

-Muy bien. Empecemos.

¿Desde hacia cuanto no escuchaba su voz? No lo recordaba exactamente.

Trato de no prestarle una mayor atención. Habían pasado años desde la ultima que lo vio, cuando se rehusó a acompañarnos y volver a Konoha. La pelirosa aun recordaba cuanto lloro aquella noche por la culpa del vengador y despiadado ser de Sasuke Uchiha. Las lágrimas que ella había derramado eran muchas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado de niña, de adolescente, pero estaba segura, que como mujer no había desperdiciado ni una.

Ahora no desperdiciaría su tiempo en lamentar el pasado, le costo contenerse de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Sasuke, mas sabia que tenia que dominarse. Debía hacer lo mejor por todos, su corazón le decía eso y el amor podía mas que las malas rachas que ella paso. Su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros, los aldeanos, eran más importantes que nada en estos momentos. Los rencores no la levarían a ningún lado. De eso estaba segura.

Quizá Sasuke hubiera cambiado-madurado. Eso explicaría una parte del por que de la invitación que les habían hecho, de una solución un poco relajante. Akatsuki era un respiro para Konoha: un aliado más y un enemigo menos. Sakura tenía preguntas que exigía ser contestadas.

Miro por última vez los ojos negros que tenia en frente, mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían. ¿Sasuke habrá sufrido tanto como ella? Eso era posible, quedo huérfano a los 8, cuando solo era un niño que brillaba de inocencia. Un niño a quien habían destrozado terriblemente, su propio hermano, con el único fin de protegerlo. Todo por amor.

¿Qué daría ella por amor?

Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron por la mesa y los dos Hokages permanecían alertas. El último de los Uchihas se enderezo completamente en el rústico mueble color topacio.

-me imagino que ya saben por que están aquí-.

Seguía siendo tan sasuke.

-ve al grano- exigió la pelirosa.

Sakura quería terminar el asunto lo más rápido posible. Sus pulmones demandaban aspirar un aire que no estuviera contaminado por él. Ella quería salir y no estar en su presencia. Su pánico ante sus posibles respuestas le daban coraje para poder responder las palabras de sasuke.

La kunoichi era presa de sus miedos. Ella seguía siendo tan frágil.

-Akatsuki quiere la alianza.

-¿Por qué querría Konoha aceptar su alianza?- ataco ella, enfatizando su ultima palabra.

-Por que es lo que les conviene, Sakura- el pelinegro aspiro el aire que tanto molestaba a Sakura y miro a los dos Hokages- ustedes saben que están en un gran peligro. Las aldeas que tenían por aliados han sido totalmente destruidas, es mas, ahora cargan con los sobrevivientes de la masacre que se dio en una de ellas. Para Konoha nada esta siendo sencillo, por que están al tanto que son el siguiente blanco.

El rostro de Naruto se tenso, ¿Cómo Sasuke sabia tanto? Por que si el que era un traidor estaba al tanto de todo, sus esfuerzos para mantener a su pueblo en total ignorancia serian inútiles: sus aldeanos conocerían la verdad y el pánico reinaría en Konoha. El rubio movió un poco la cabeza en un intento de dejar sus conclusiones para otro momento más oportuno.

-yo les ofrezco una alianza. Akatsuki aun no ha sufrido ni una sola perdida, hemos logrado desaparecer del mapa a muchos más enemigos de los que ha logrado Konoha. Estamos mas que capacitados para esto. El país del fuego no caerá en manos de esos intentos de ninja.

Al finalizar sus palabras esbozo una sonrisa arrogante. Él siempre tan seguro y engreído.

Los años que había pasado en el exilio le hicieron más fuerte. Y lo más importante de todo: había cambiado. Continuaba siendo un engreído pero Itachi logro cambiar su alama en el último momento. El odio que le había carcomido por tantos años y su sed de venganza habían disminuido; quería matar a los del consejo, si, mas ya no era lo mismo. Itachi había cambiado su vida. El heredero final del Sharingan logro su propósito: no solo salvo la vida a su hermano menor, también cuido de su alma.

-¿ahora sientes amor por tu país?- escupió la pelirosa-no olvides que eres un tra-i-dor ¿Por qué quieres aliarte a Konoha?

Las palabras de la pelirosa retumbaban en el ambiente, ella había dejado salir todo el aborrecimiento contenido por tantos años y la necesidad de escupirle la cara a Sasuke Uchiha se hacia más fuerte. El rencor afloraba en su piel. El amor que había sentido años atrás se había enterrado en una caja de metal en el fondo de su alma.

En ese momento, Sakura, se dio cuenta que ya no amaba al pelinegro.

Todo el amor se había esfumado y solo quedaba un hondo agujero vacio. Él había matado todos los buenos sentimientos de Sakura. Después que se marcho, ella decidió que ya habían pisoteado demasiado su corazón. Olvidar le mas resulto sencillo cuando tenia a un fil amigo a su lado. Si Itachi cuido del alma de Sasuke, Naruto cuido la de Sakura. Y ella jamás perdonaría a Sasuke el haber hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan,- el rubio busco la mano de su amiga, la cual estaba en su regazo y la tomo, pensando, que tal vez todo le estaba resultando terriblemente tedioso a Sakura.

Los ojos Naruto brillaban de emoción contenida. Volvió a ver a Sasuke, su viejo amigo perdido y cumpliría su promesa. Lo devolvería a Konoha.

El joven Hokage jamás vería los malditos defectos de su amigo. Los lazos que había forjado con el eran más fuertes que nada en el mundo, ni el tiempo borraría aquella inusual amistad forjada en medio del dolor y la rivalidad; el mismo Sasuke lo sabia.

-seremos sinceros- apoyo los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cara entre sus dos manos- si nos unimos todo resultara mas fácil. Akatsuki ahora tiene otros planes, no tan correctos ni logrados por los métodos mas ortodoxos posibles, pero, ya no perseguimos a los bijus¬- miro a Naruto- mucho menos Jinjurikis. El hachibi y el kyubi pueden estar tranquilos, mas no liberaremos a los que ya tenemos.

Nuestra organización ya no es la misma. La paz que buscaba Nagato quedo en un segundo plano y tras la muerte de Madara, no hay ningún perro apestoso en Akatsuki. Nuestros integrantes son los mejores y todos estamos al tanto de nuestros motivos. Los ninjas que los fastidian, también son una molestia para nosotros y por eso los queremos eliminar del mapa. Una guerra solo traerá mas miseria al mundo shinobi y eso afecta nuestros intereses.

El pacto es que se establezca una alianza entre nosotros: Konoha y Akatsuki.

Los Hokages analizaron los puntos de vista del Uchiha. Estaba claro que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, pero que les garantizaba que todo no sea un complot mas. Ya habían sido traicionados por el mismo chico. La decisión era difícil, mas lo más beneficioso en este momento. Había miles de preguntas no expresadas.

Los Hokages suspiraron.

El líder de Akatsuki sonrió arrogante.

Todos los ninjas se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa cueva.

Cada bando cuidaba el movimiento de chakra por parte de sus oponentes, pero manteniendo vigilancia sobre sus lideres. Los Hyuga miraban a través de byakugan y Karin sensoriaba la tensión del chakra en los inquilinos de la cueva que había sido su ultima guarida.

Los shinobis de Konoha miraban curiosos a los integrantes de Akatsuki, que permanecían en un costado del claro, de pie y con los ojos cerrados, vestidos por esa capas negras tan características de ellos. Kiba miraba al chico dientes de tiburón, este abrió los ojos y le sonrió de manera amigable, a lo que el chico perro respondió de la misma manera.

Quizá el pacto no resultara tan complicado de llevar para ellos. Ya no tendrían tan grandes enemigos.

Ino empezó a arrancar el pasto del lugar en donde estaba sentada, muriéndose de la curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando adentro. La frontuda que había sido su amiga y rival ahora era una gran ninja, la mejor de la aldea. No la había podido felicitar como era debido por la falta de tiempo y la urgencia de los hechos. El rostro de Sakura se veía tenso y preocupado. A la rubia, lo que le pareció una locura al principio, ahora le resultaba un asunto prioritario y escalofriante. La sobrevivencia de Konoha dependía de las decisiones tomadas ahora y de ellos mismos. Nadie quería una guerra, no cuando la aldea no se había recuperado completamente del caos ocasionado por Nagato en su intento de destruirla.

Los habitantes de Konoha tenían miedo y ella no los culpaba.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, la gran piedra se abrió y dejo ver a tres personas saliendo de ella: una mujer y dos hombres. Los Hokages iban delante y un pelinegro los acompañaba casi pisándoles los talones.

Todo había quedado resuelto.

Naruto y Sakura avanzaron hasta su guardia y los miraron uno a uno. El rubio tomo la mano de su novia y dio tres pasos hacia adelante, seguidos por Sakura. Los konohianos avanzaron tras ellos y su molesto silencio, tratando de ver el rostro de su Hokage, que siempre era un libro abierto. No les gustaba la manera en que Sakura tenia fruncido el seño.

Uzumaki Naruto dio media vuelta y les sonrió a sus amigos.

Los shinobis se relajaron, nada malo había pasado.

-¿sasuke?- pregunto Sui, cuando su líder llego hasta su lado.

El pelinegro les sonrió a sus camaradas, ante la mirada atenta de la pequeña adolescente de melena oscura, quien no mostraba la misma satisfacción que sus compañeros, intrigada sobre el estado emocional de Sasuke.

En esa charla Sasuke se había dado cuenta que nada era mejor que tener un lugar a donde volver. Naruto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que èl regresara. Al parecer el rubio había olvidado todas las malas rachas. Menos Sakura, que permanecía arisca ante él. La pelirosa no había olvidado el dolor que el impío le ocasiono a Naruto. La pelirosa pensaba que Sasuke no se merecía el cariño que Naruto le tenía. Ella había jurado que el pelinegro jamás le volvería a hacer daño a Naruto. No mientras ella estuviera viva.

El Uchiha se coloco al costado de la morena y le acaricio el cabello largo a la chica de ojos celestes. La pequeña alzo la mirada hasta los ojos negros del portador del Sharingan y alzo una ceja. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a la falta de paciencia de Kanoi.

Dejo su melena negra y dio dos pasos hacia delante, por donde habían desaparecido entre los arboles, hace unos momentos, los de Konoha. Al dar el tercero, se detuvo en seco y no volteo para evitar ver la cara de Kanoi. Preparo su voz ronca para dar la noticia que tanto habían esperado los hombres que tenia a su espalda.

-Nos vamos a Konoha.

-------------------------------------

N. de la A.

¡Chicas!

Aquí llega la desagradecida que a estas alturas se digna a poner una continuación. Mis disculpas, es que tengo mil cosas que hacer y el tiempo se me va de las manos. Tres horas escribiendo este capitulo que espero les guste. MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR NO SON LARGAS, SI, ES QUE SOY HINCHA DE LEERLOS, AUNQUE NO TANTO DE HACERLAS, MAS ESTA VEZ HAY MUCHAS COSAS.

Akatsuki va a Konoha, si, es una de mis locas ideas y es que me moría por hacer esto. Ya verán a los personajes que hay y ojo, hay una nueva chiquilla en el grupo de chicos malos. Todos están maduritos y van a sacar su lado patriótico y encantador. Notaran que Sasuke ya no es tan Sasuke y esta valorando la amistad.

Ahora las gracias a cada una de ustedes y un besote. Gracias por leerme y postear, hay varias que postean no solo en este FF, si no en varios míos y en mi one-shot recién hecho. Si alguien desea un Mp para avisar sobre las actualizaciones, avísenme. Los quiero.


End file.
